twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Breaking Dawn - Part 1 movie reviews/@comment-5527099-20120211090057
Edward_Is_Better_23's review. The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part One was one of the best films I ever saw last year and If I had to pick between Harry Potter and The Deathly hallows part 2 and Breaking Dawn Part 1. I would choose Breaking Dawn. Because For my own personal point of view it was like so awesome. There are 11 things that I would like to mention that really interested me in the movie ever was * The scene when we got to see Edward's past, we got to see how Edward was like before he went back to Carlisle like a few years later. * The dream was a little not as a I would have thought, it was meant to be an immortal child being chased by the Volturi. * The wedding was so beautiful to the point that I thought I was actually a guest of the wedding. * The wedding set up was so awesome. We got to see the Cullen's be themselves. * The Denali Coven were so beautiful and that we got to see Irina at the wedding in which she is not meant to be. * The after the wedding like Jacob's fight with Bella and Edward was like so to the book. But it shows even more then we would have seen in our minds while reading the book. * The honeymoon was so frantastic but it was a little bit of a downer for me, it was not as good, as I would have thought. It was meant to be like Bella wanting more of Edward and that we hardly got to see. * The pregnancy was awesome we got to see Jacob become a man and become a leader and become a member of the Cullen's and that we finally got to see more of the wolf pack and that we finally got to see how the interact with one another. * The birth scene was so awesome we got to see what it was like in Bella's perceptive. Like we got to see Bella's life go before her eyes and we got to see Jacob tackle Rosalie which I thought was like so nasty but it was in order to save Bella's life. Plus we got to see Bella holding her baby and Edward taking her away to Rose to hold. We got to see Bella almost die(Which I thought was like so saddening to see) We got to see Renesmee make her enternece into the world. * The imprinting scene was so awesome we got to see Jacob imprint on Renesmee and how would she look like in the (She will be like untouchable-having vampire's as parents. They would be like a little bit protective.) Jacob saving her from her immediate death . * The transformation scene-We got to see Bella transform into a vampire and we got to see her memories and the venom fixing all her injuries and Bella going from a lifeless body to a body that is now full of life. Bella's second life and her second chance on making it right. But I almost forgot, there was bits from the book that didn't quite make it and was shorten a bit in the movie here they are: * Renee's talk to Bella about Marrying Edward *Jacob tossing food in Rosalie's hair *Jacob giving her CPR-wasn't quite long enough to be classed in as a bit. *Bella's thoughts on the transformation and how she feels during it. It would have been nice to finally get to know what Bella is feeling when the venom is spreading through her body and is healing her. All we got to see was Bella's memories not the thoughts. So this is my review. I hope you like it. This will get bigger as I think of more to add. Thanks. :D